I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical equipment, and more particularly to a cutting guide apparatus for use in bone fusion procedures in treating diseased joints.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In treating chronic pain associated with arthritic joints in the foot, metatarsophalangeal fusion surgery may be resorted to in which the arthritic joint is excised and the base of the phalangeal bone is fused to that of the metatarsal bone.
It is imperative in carrying out this procedure that the bone cuts made through the head and base portions of the metatarsal and phalangeal bones be at appropriate angles so that when the two bones are brought together and fused, the phalangeal bone will project at an appropriate angle of inclination and direction to assure patient balance and comfort.
The present invention is directed to a surgical alignment gauge which when properly used, will result in bone cuts being made through the heads of the metatarsal and base of the phalangeal bones that assures a predetermined orientation of the bones of the toe following attachment and fusion thereof.
The Alchermes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,334 describes a surgical instrument for facilitating accurate osteotomy cuts in bone. However, that device is altogether different in its construction and mode of operation from that of the present invention.
Other patents on devices for controlling the angle of cut during orthopaedic surgery include Burke et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,446 and the Du Toit U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,335. Again, the devices described in those patents are altogether different from the alignment gauge comprising the preferred embodiment of the present invention.